


Alas Rotas

by Lenna_Batwayne



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dildos, M/M, Riding Dildo, Rough Sex, Underage Sex, Verbal Abuse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenna_Batwayne/pseuds/Lenna_Batwayne
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 3





	Alas Rotas

Las lágrimas de Damian brotan por su rostro de manera natural, el chico gruñe y exhala a la par que tapa su rostro. Todo su cuerpo duele, desde la punta de sus pies hasta la cabeza, y la venda que cubre su torso con gasas debajo no ayuda tampoco.

Las heridas habían dejado de sangrar hacía un par de horas, acababa de cambiarse la venda manchada y se había tirado en la cama. El olor de las sabanas recién cambiadas apenas y lo conforta; Pero el dolor que está apretando su pecho es más fuerte que cualquier otra distracción.

Damian no está acostumbrado a sentirse así, ya había recibido la noticia incontables veces en el pasado… Hasta el punto en el que ya incluso ni le interesaba.

Pero, al parecer… Ésta vez es cierto.

 _Talia está muerta_.

El pozo de lázaro no va a ayudarla esta vez.

Están examinando el cadáver para ver si hay novedades.

Damian ahoga otro sollozo con su mano, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados sólo hacen que se sienta más mierda. Con su pequeño cuerpo acomodado con la espalda contra la cama y su cabeza contra la almohada, vuelve a suspirar, intentando tranquilizarse.

Retira las temblorosas de su rostro, abriendo sus ojos y encontrándose con el techo azul de su habitación. Está solo en el apartamento que Bruce le dio como regalo por su cumpleaños número quince, apenas y hace un mes que se mudó y ha decidido quedarse ahí por un tiempo, necesita desesperadamente más privacidad de la que ya le dan en la mansión.

–No… No puedes estar muerta –Habla con su voz rota– Me importa una mierda cómo lo hagas; Me importa una mierda nuestro pasado… Sólo, sólo quiero que regreses.

Su voz se rasga en otro sollozo lastimero y suelta varios hipidos cortos, necesita un baño, necesita quitarse ese peso de encima y merece empezar a sentirse bien, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo. No entiende por qué no ha dejado de doler, si lo que le dijeron es cierto Talia no regresará y entonces él debería tomar lugar como líder en la Liga de Asesinos... Y el joven Wayne no quiere eso.

“Eso es tan malditamente egoísta, no la dejaré hacerlo”, piensa mientras intenta deshacer el nudo en su garganta y se levanta de la cama.

Retira su espalda de la colcha y va a buscar la distracción con la que había querido jugar desde hacía mucho tiempo; El dolor y las lágrimas no se han ido del todo, pero si continúa así puede deshidratarse.

Camina suspirando, haciendo que su cuerpo se relaje hasta llegar al final de la cama y arrodillarse frente al cajón donde supuestamente guardaba sus “zapatos”.

Lo abre con su huella digital y en seguida la madera chirrea antes de extenderse hacia arriba.

Finalmente, ahí está.

Como nuevo.

Damian toma el objeto entre sus manos, es grueso y de color rojo. No sabe qué ten grande es porque nunca ha visto uno real, pero asume que es lo suficiente como para que su mente se ocupe en otra cosa que su madre.

Vuelve a subirse a la cama, se arrodilla e inclina su cuerpo hacia adelante, ensaliva dos de sus dedos, sintiendo la textura de su propia piel combinada con sus fluidos. Su cuerpo comienza a relajarse, imaginando que no son sus dígitos los que chupa.

Sino los de… Él.

Grayson.

━━━━━━•◦ ❈ ◦•━━━━━━

–Dick, te lo suplico –Bruce se gira en su silla– Ve a hablar con él, por favor.

El primer Robin se mantiene quieto en su lugar, mirando fijamente a su mentor, no sabe qué prensar de toda esta situación ya que apenas y acababa de enterarse de que Talia estaba muerta.

Falta a uno de los patrullajes y Jason llega a ayudar, Tim y Damian bromean, ríen y se molestan entre las peleas y la hija de Ra’s fallece.

“Vaya suerte la mía”, Piensa.

Suspira, según lo que Bruce dijo, una vez vio a su madre caer, se bloqueó durante unos minutos y Tim corrió a salvarlo de que uno de los secuaces del espantapájaros lo agarrase del cuello.

Y cuando la pelea terminó, sólo preguntó si podían revivirla, no le dieron una respuesta segura por lo que lanzó su gancho retráctil hacia uno de los edificios, alejándose de la escena lo más rápido que pudo.

Dick sabía bien que el chico no era muy bueno mostrando lo que sentía, por lo que debería haber ido a algún lugar cercano sólo para estampar sus puños con rabia.

–De acuerdo –Asiente y el rostro de Bruce se relaja– Pero si de alguna manera llego aquí con golpes, de una vez aclaro que no soy yo.

–Lo entenderé, Dick. Damian está en su apartamento, mandé a que Jason lo siguiera y ese fue su reporte. Suerte y…. Gracias.

Sale de la Batcave reconsiderando mucho su situación, si bien le tenía cariño al chico, tenía miedo de lo que podía encontrar una vez lo viera de nuevo; Damian probablemente estaba enojado consigo mismo y también con él por haberse ido a Blüdhaven sin avisarle.

Pero lo que Damian probablemente no sabía era que Dick se había ido para aclarar su mente; Antes del asalto de los secuaces del espantapájaros a Gotham, el primer Robin se había ido a quedar a la mansión, sorpresivamente ni Bruce ni Alfred estaban y lo único que se escuchaba eran la duchas.

Se acercó hasta el lugar, y cuando vio al menor de los Wayne desnudo debajo del chorro enjabonándose, mostrando un par de tatuajes pequeños que no sabía que tenía en su espalda… Se sintió endurecer.

Por eso se fue, no podía y no debía de estar pensando de esa manera del que debería llamar hermano. Era simplemente ridículo.

Dick se balancea por los edificios de Gotham, sabía bien cuál era el apartamento del menor porque Bruce y él lo escogieron. El corazón está por salirse de su pecho si no llega a encontrarlo ahí, no quiere rendirle cuentas a su antiguo mentor por lo que se dedicaría a buscarlo… De nuevo.

Divisa el gran ventanal asomarse cuando dio una curva detrás de una zona de bares en el centro de la ciudad. Hace una de sus volteretas dando un giro limpio en el aire y aterrizando en el balcón.

Todo el apartamento está a oscuras, o bien no estaba o ya estaba dormido. Suspira descartando la última opción.

Se acerca hasta el vidrio y corre la ventana con delicadeza, entra en el lugar pisando despacio, esperando probablemente a que el niño se le lanzara encima creyendo que era un ladrón.

Camina por la pequeña cocina y sala de estar hasta la habitación principal, a ese punto ya estaba arrepentido de haber hecho todo eso. Simplemente podría tocar a la puerta y decirle que lo dejara entrar.

La puerta de madera está entreabierta y la luz alcanza a salir en medio de la oscuridad, Dick se relaja y camina más confiado hasta ahí.

Pero un sonido agudo lo hace detenerse.

“¿Qué mierda?” Grayson frunce el ceño y acelera el paso hasta que puede centrar una parte de su visión en el hueco de la puerta. Sus pupilas se dilatan y su garganta se seca cuando encuentra a su hermano suspirando y gruñendo. Se ha quitado la venda, con las heridas que lo marcaron ahora un poco más cicatrizadas.

Está saltando sobre un dildo con sus carnosas piernas abiertas y elevadas, una de sus manos mantiene fijo el objeto contra la colcha mientras la otra se aferra a las sabanas con fuerza. Con su rostro rojo jadea y cierra los ojos mientras algunas lágrimas se escurren por sus mejillas. Muerde su labio cuando baja hasta el fondo y grita subiendo con rapidez. Se entierra tan profundo que entre los movimientos su voz se quiebra.

Dick se aleja y recuesta su cabeza contra la pared.

“Oh, Damian, ¿Qué es lo que haces?”, Suspira y ahora se ha quedado sin saber qué hacer. Los gemidos del chico son tan maravillosos que lo distraen. Tiene que tomar una decisión rápido.

–Uhm… ¡Dick! ¡Dick! –Ese grito deja aún más helado al mayor– ¡Dick, por favor! ¡N-No puedo!

Grayson decide esperar a que el chico llegue al clímax, entonces tocará la puerta y entrará intentando sonar casual.

– ¡A-ah! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! –Gime cuando logra que su cuerpo se azote haciendo un sonido hueco entre cada salto– ¡M-Me voy a correr, Dick!

Nightwing traga con fuerza, escucharlo gemir su nombre con desesperación hace que nuevamente empiece a endurecerse; Está sufriendo porque no debería excitarse con los gritos de su hermanito, pero es que es tan… Es casi un sollozo, queriendo más.

Precioso.

Vuelve la vista y casi suelta un gruñido al ver que ya no se está conteniendo, sus caderas se vuelven descuidadas encontrándose con el inicio del dildo, azotándose con fuerza contra el objeto y jadeando de manera aguda, lastimando sus cuerdas vocales con cada grito que sale de su boca.

–O-Oh, ¡Mierda! –Jadea arqueando maravillosamente la espalda, las largas tiras de semen salen disparadas hacia su pecho mientras su pequeño cuerpo tiembla ante el poderoso orgasmo que lo abraza.

Se detiene con el dildo aún dentro de él, respira con dificultad mientras intenta moverse para alejar el objeto.

–Dick, ya puedes entrar.

Grayson se vuelve a congelar por unos minutos al escuhcar la oración de Damian, sabía que en algún punto podía ser descubierto, pero el chico estaba demasiado ensimismado como para escucharlo entrar.

Sin mucho más que hacer, abre la puerta y entra en la habitación con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–Hola, Dami.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunta sacando el dildo de su interior y sentándose en la cama– ¿Padre te mandó porque está “preocupado”?

–De hecho sí –Se acerca hasta él evitando mirar su cuerpo más de lo que debería– Sabía que no escucharías a nadie que no fuesen Jonathan o yo, pero el joven Kent salió con su familia a la granja de sus abuelos.

–Uh –Muerde su labio y pasa uno de sus dedos por su pecho, acariciando uno de sus pezones y suspirando, levanta la mirada sin apartar sus ojos de su hermano y acerca su mano a su miembro que nuevamente está elevado, acariciándolo con delicadeza.

Dick abre sus ojos con sorpresa al ver lo que está haciendo. Quiere alejarse y salir corriendo ahí… Pero la imagen es preciosa.

–Supongo que me escuchaste –Vuelve a suspirar– Imaginaba que eras tú el que me hacías sentir así, el que me hacía gritar hasta quedarme sin voz, Dick. Te deseé cuando comprendí que ninguna chica accedería a cogerme como yo quiero, pero tú… Tú sí lo harás.

–Damian, no lo entiendes –Se acercó más hasta que sus rodillas golpearon el filo de la cama– No entiendes las veces que deseé que me montaras como lo hiciste con ese dildo, pero no puedo, no quiero arriesgarme a lastimarte.

El joven Wayne detiene sus movimientos y gatea hasta Grayson, se sienta sobre sus rodillas y acerca sus delicados dedos hasta la licra del uniforme del mayor, bajándola junto con los bóxers. Sonríe al ver lo dura que está.

–Bueno, definitivamente es más grande que ese dildo –Ríe sin despegar la irada del miembro, fascinado– Te propongo algo, cógeme como lo harías con una chica, tómame con fuerza, y si te arrepientes o sientes demasiada culpa una vez hayamos terminado, te dejaré ir. Sé que no accederás a menos que desees hacerlo de nuevo.

Grayson piensa en esa oferta, Damian se alejará si la culpa lo carcome, pero entonces eso significaría que sólo quedaría con el recuerdo de lo que hicieron. Gruñe apartándose y deshaciéndose de sus zapatos y terminando de bajar la licra, hace lo mismo con la parte de arriba y toma al chico por las muñecas.

Lo lanza de nuevo contra la colcha y su cuerpo lo llena. Damian se abre de piernas, listo para recibirlo.

–Nunca dije que accedí –Sonríe y Damian le mira confundido– Si esto termina gustándome, ¿Qué recibiré de ti?

Wayne abre sus ojos, con una gran interrogante

– ¿Quieres algo más que mi cuerpo todas las noches? –Pregunta– Diablos Grayson, eres ambicioso.

–Sí quiero algo más –Afirma– Vamos a hablar de tu madre, sé que no quieres tocar el tema pero lo haremos.

–P-Pero, Grayson yo…

– ¿En serio quieres hacerme creer que las llorarás simplemente? ¿Que no ibas a hacer algo al respecto? La traerás de vuelta, Damian. Te conozco muy bien.

Wayne se sonroja, para finalmente acceder a las condiciones de su hermano. Tal vez y así entonces podría marcarlo como siempre quiso.

–Bien. Trato hecho.

Una vez termina de hablar une sus labios con los del niño con brusquedad arrancándole un gemido. Saben a gloria, esperó por ese momento una eternidad y ahora finalmente lo tenía solo para él.

Toma nuevamente las muñecas del chico con una de sus grandes manos y las pone hacia arriba, aprisionándolas contra la cama. Separa sus labios y se dedica a acomodar su miembro en la entrada del chico, pasa la punta por sus alrededores, haciéndolo suspirar.

–Tan ansioso…. Eres increíble– Jadea mientras se introduce lentamente, sus paredes cálidas lo reciben gustosas y lo aprietan con cada centímetro que abraza al chico.

Damian ahoga un gemido sintiendo como su el enorme miembro empieza a abrirlo. Como puede levanta la mirada para mirar la unión de sus cuerpos y se sorprende al notar una protuberancia en su estomago expandiéndose. Eso era nuevo y... Se sentía increíblemente bien.

–E-Es tan g-grande –Damian resopla– D-Dios, me llena tanto.

–Tranquilo, no te tensiones, así entraré más rápido– Suspira moviéndose con lentitud.

Finalmente, su cadera presiona contra el trasero del menor y lo ve respirar con dificultad. Dick sonríe al ver lo lleno que se encuentra el chico, era tan delgado que si quisiera con sólo elevar la cadera la punta de su miembro la protuberancia que ya tenía se haría más notoria.

–No te contengas, ya tuve ese enorme miembro dentro de mí antes, sólo porque eres unos centímetros más grande no me partiré, estaré bien, Grayson.

Dick lo duda, una cosa era ese dildo de plástico, pero él era más grande y grueso que el objeto. Podría lastimarlo.

–Tus deseos son ordenes para mí, cariño.

Mueve su cabeza negando con algo de culpa aún calando en él y empieza a moverse con rapidez, tal y como el chico lo pidió. Los azotes desde un principio son secos y certeros, haciendo un sonido hueco entre cada penetración.

–Uhm… ¡Dios! –Gime agudamente– ¡Agh! ¡Tan bueno!

Dick acerca su mano a la boca del chico, tapando su boca y acallando los alaridos que han empezado a salir de sus labios.

–Oh, Dami, tan apretado –Gruñe– T-Tan cálido.

Se levanta un poco, con sus caderas enterrándose más profundo del chico, sólo se escuchan los gemidos acallados del menor y los azotes fuertes de Grayson junto con sus jadeos cortos.

Wayne aferra sus manos a las sábanas con fuerza de nuevo. Dick se siente en el cielo, la manera en la que el culo del chico lo traga es tan abrumadora que podría empezar a marearse. El menor pronto empieza a mover sus propias caderas buscando más estimulación. Qué niño tan bueno.

Dick retira un momento su mano, y en seguida los gritos vuelven a llenar la habitación. Se siente tan bien, tan lleno, tan increíblemente mareado por las sensaciones. Rueda su cabeza y arquea maravillosamente la espalda hacia arriba, volviéndose en ese momento aún más estrecho y arranca un gemido grueso por parte del mayor que sigue azotándose con fuerza.

– ¡P-Por favor! ¡M-Más! –Logra articular– Haz que me corra, ¡Por favor! ¡T-Te sientes t-tan grande dentro de mí!

Dick sonríe ante las suplicas de su amante, por lo que detiene de manera brusca sus movimientos, abandona el cálido interior del chico y lo voltea en un solo giro, le da un golpe en el trasero y Damian gime mordiéndose los labios. El golpe ha sido tan repentino que el menor encoge su trasero y lo eleva.

–No me voy a contener hasta que te corras –Gruñe incrustándose en Damian con verdadera fuerza– ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Eh? ¡Respóndeme, pequeña puta!

Damian solloza con fuerza ante el insulto, sus ojos ahora son un mar de lágrimas y su rostro ha vuelto a enrojecerse. Ha pegado la cara contra la cama y nuevamente intenta aferrarse a lo que sea.

–S-Sí, ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! –Solloza con su trasero caliente por el ritmo que el mayor le ha impuesto– ¡Soy tu pequeña puta! ¡Mierda!

Dick sonríe al ver la manera en la que Damian se amoldó a ser tratado con brusquedad, pensó que tal vez no lo soportaría y lo alejaría, pero ahora que ha comprobado que le gusta ser maltratado, esto abre un nuevo universo de posibilidades.

–Córrete para mí, Damian, hazlo –Jadea, lo está apretando tanto– Vamos, sé una buena puta.

Los azotes del mayor se hacen imposiblemente profundos. Damian no aguanta mucho más y colapsa sobre la cama, tiritando alcanza el segundo orgasmo de la noche, las tiras de semen salen disparadas hacia las sábanas, solloza mientras su clímax lo abraza con una ola de calor imposible de soportar.

Su voz se rompe y sólo deja que las descargas eléctricas sigan golpeándolo. Dick vuelve a gruñir por la manera en la que el interior del chico lo aprieta, es incluso más profundo que las veces anteriores.

Sigue cogiéndolo mientras el chico apenas y puede recuperarse del orgasmo, y cuando los labios de Damian se abren para suplicar un “Más profundo” con su preciosa voz afónica… Es la última estimulación que necesita para correrse y atestar al adolescente con su esencia.

Se detiene en el centro del chico jadeando con algo de fuerza.

Sale con lentitud del menor, mira el estirado interior del chico con su esperma escurrirse por fuera de sus paredes y sonríe. Eso ha sido increíble. Damian cae sin fuerza sobre la cama, desmayándose al instante.

Dick intenta recuperarse también y carga al chico, colocando su cabeza en la almohada y cobijándolo con una manta que sacó del cajón de su ropa. Las heridas que ganó en la tarde no se han abierto, pero aun así vuelve a colocarle la venda y las gasas.

También hace un masaje por todo el cuerpo del chico con una crema para el dolor, acababa de ser terriblemente mancillado y lo último que necesitaba era que amaneciera más adolorido.

Se mete en la ducha y su cuerpo se relaja. Es casi definitivo que accederá a seguirse cogiendo a Damian, besando sus labios y penetrándolo de la manera en la que a lo ha acabado de hacer.

Quiere a Damian para él, quiere ayudarlo o bien a superar su duelo y vendar sus alas rotas por todos los golpes que ha recibido desde que nació… O apoyarlo en cualquier decisión que tome frente a su futuro.


End file.
